Persona-Campione! Crossover Challenge
by RealmOfEmptiness
Summary: Another challenge for whoever is interested. Persona meets Campione.


**Hello again, this is my second time proposing a Challenge based on Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3. Unlike the other one this is not something I can write even if I have the time so I will leave it to whoever think can do a good job.**

**Persona 3/Campione! Crossover**

**I only recently discovered Campione! thanks to a pair of crossovers with Fate/Stay Night. Just read the first light-novel volume but I like it already.**

**The basic plot is simple: a character from the Personaverse is being transported into the Campioneverse and become a new Campione after Godou. But who? Minato? Hamuko (FMC)? Akihiko? Nope. A much, much more cool choice.**

_**The Reaper.**_

**I mean, who or what is the Reaper? A special boss, like the tradition demands more strong than the final boss, in Persona 3 and Persona 4, it is the personification of the infamous "grim reaper" with unique features courtesy of Atlus. But where it came from? What are his origins? Nobody knows.**

**So, here's the twist: we know it's a Shadow. But what if it was the Shadow of _Minato_? What if just like Teddie it's a Shadow who developed an Ego and took human form? What if he was also a Wildcard user?**

_Profile for my (semi) OC_

Name: Kira Jiyuu (Kira, the name derived from the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "killer", see Death Note, and Jiyuu, meaning "freedom", written with the kanji for "self" and "reason")

Age: 17 (apparent)

Height: 178 cm (5'10")

Appearance: I got his design from Hyde, the protagonist of the new fighting game "Under Night: In-Birth", just thought he looks cool, but with bright yellow eyes. He is dressed like the original Reaper, a long red and black trench coat with dark blue pants. He wears gloves but the two chains are around his waist like a belt.

Weapon: Two long-barrel revolvers as main, and like Minato he can also use other weapons.

Personality: Kira appears as a somewhat rude, sarcastic and cynical guy, highly remembering the stereotypical Yakuza gangster. He has a deep dislike for authorities. However he also has the particular ability of strongly empathize with other people and he is capable of seeing under the normal shell of a personality, revealing him to be a kind and caring person capable of befriending even 'questionable' individuals (Like Tanaka and Mutatsu). He has a great sense of justice and does not hesitate to defend others from unreasonable violence, especially children: he is show to like playing with them. He is also a big pervert on par with Jumpei and does not lose occasion to looks at attractive girls's assets and make lecherous thoughts. Seeing girls wearing a swimsuit is enough to give him a massive nosebleed.

However Kira is affected more deeply that Minato by the Personas he used and when equipping one he acquired personality traits from it (example: Loki make him a troll and Helel give him a calming and charismatic radiance). As a result it appears to others as he is suffering from massive mood swings. While it helps sympathizing more with others people with the same Arcana when unchecked it made his social life awkward.

Biography: The night when Death was sealed inside Minato by Aigis, it ended stealing the emotions of the young child and later becoming Pharos and Ryoji Mochizuki. It can be said Ryoji became the "Ego" of Minato leaving the protagonist with the "Super-Ego". But where it ended the "Id", the source of Shadows?

Here's what happened: a second before Aigis finished sealing Death the Dark Hour ended and as a result both Minato and Death were broken into two parts. Half of the powers of Death and half of the Wildcard powers of Minato were absorbed by Minato's Shadow who was just beginning to appear. Trapped into the Dark Hour for ten long years it wandered across Tatsumi Port Island as a ethereal figure and thus resulted unnoticed by Mitsuru and other Persona users. Like Teddie he developed an ego and a personal appearance directly as a human, constantly questioning about his existence.

When Minato returned to Iwatodai he became more real but suppressed his memories as a Shadow. The night the Shadow Magician attacked he materialized on the roof and confused ended up killing the lesser Shadows with his own Persona: "The Reaper".

Later he will found himself inside a blue elevator where an individual called Igor presented him a contract.

Amnesiac he decided to join SEES and along with Minato began to work on his school life and Social Links while searching for his lost past.

After the thirteenth Shadow is defeated and Ryoji appeared he began to slowly remember his forgotten memories, but afraid he said nothing to the others members. After Minato refused to kill Ryoji he took him apart and asked for confirmation about his true nature. Ryoji confirmed and called him "Brother" and "The Death who dream of being a Fool".

Accepting that his death along the Dark Hour and the other Shadows is necessary to protect the world he still hid the truth to the others and instead dedicated body and soul to training. His resolve to protect his friends, his "World", enabled him to unlock the World Arcana and Personas long forgotten (from Persona 1 and 2, even the ones of the characters) and yet to be revealed (from Persona 4 and persona 4 Golden). By the end he is the stronger fighter among them. The day of Judgement in front of Nyx Avatar he revealed the truth and tricked the other members into fighting him. At the end he let Minato kill him but then, smirking, he fused with him and together they combined their powers, Personas and Social Links. They fought the Nyx Avatar and at the end they created the Universe Arcana together and sealed Nyx away.

But Minato, feeling that Kira deserved a chance for true "life", made his soul the base of the Seal and gave his body, powers and Personas and the Universe Arcana to Kira, transforming him into a full-fledged human with the Universe Arcana as his metaphysical "core".

Minato then tried to send him back to Earth but due to being still inexperienced with the immense power of the Arcana Kira landed into the Campioneverse in the country of Greece.

Confused and without knowing the language Kira wandered but he is soon attacked by an Heretic God: Thanatos (based on his appearance and personality by the Saint Seiya serie) who came attracted by a presence which feel like his own and decided to kill Kira for being an impostor. Kira however resisted his insta-kill attacks (being the Personification of Death Thanatos can kill others by merely _willing _it) thanks to various Persona abilities (Dark immunities, Enduring Soul) and fight back, gaining the ability to summon Personas without an Evoker like the Persona 4 characters. At the end thanks to the Universe Arcana attribute to make the impossible possible and a full-powered Armageddon he killed Thanatos and, thank to the high compatibility between the two's natures, he acquired a single Authority who represented the dominion over all aspects of death (name and specific abilities his up to you).

Even more confused by the encounter with a God and the new changes to his body he used his newfound ability to speak and understand all language (a Campione quirk) to search for Tatsumi Port Island and the Kirijo group on the Internet. Only to found nothing.

Before he can reflect on the possibility to being in another world he is attacked again, this time by the King of Titans Kronos (again his appearance is based on his Saint Seiya counterpart), who feeling the death of a God being reputed invincible and the birth of a new Godslayer he decided to see for himself Kira's potential. After a much more difficult battle again Kira manage to kill his enemy: it is then that Kronos revealed he had searched for a very long time someone strong enough to slain him and send him back to his Myth. Laughing and praising Kira's magnificent achievement he bestow him with two Authorities: his control over Time and his weapon, the scythe/sickle "Megas Drepanon" (again see Saint Seiya) which possessed strong anti-divine attributes (like Godou's Golden Sword, but unlike it does not require knowledge about the specific God) and tell him to act as his judge and executioner for all the Gods who overstep their boundaries and became Heretic Gods endangering humanity.

After the fight, being outright pissed with all the mysteries, he found an observer from the Magic Community and made him spill all he knows. Thus he learned about Heretic Gods and Campione but he refused to being a King. He then decided to return to Japan and begin there a new life.

That night in dream he met Igor again who explained that thanks to the Universe Arcana the amount of Persona he possess increased and he can now forge new Social Links. And even without a Journey (not one he know about) he still offered his services.

Meanwhile, following the hole opened between the two universe by Kira's passage Nyarlathotep, being previously banished, decided to use the wishes of the Campioneverse humanity to be free again without violating the terms of the accord with Philemon.

Rules: not many, you can decide pretty much all the plot. Kira like Minato is a clueless chick magnet (Charm, Courage and Academic all maxed) so a Harem is a must. But no one from Godou's one. Godou and Kira would be best buddies in their refusal to have anything to do with the Magic World (although Kira would not hesitate if innocents are in danger). And much to everyone shock Kira will be capable of befriending even Gods and make them his allies.

You can manage the antagonists like you want, but Nyarlathotep must remain as the big bad who screw with everyone, humans and Gods alike.

That's all folk. PM me if you want more details.


End file.
